Ai no Yakusoku
by Persephone Ani
Summary: [One-shot]¤ Ai no Yakusoku - Promessa de Amor ¤[Yoh x Anna]


**_Ai_**_ **no** **Yakusoku**_

Era uma noite de inverno. Uma garota se encontrava sozinha contemplando uma praia deserta. Fazia muito frio em Izumo, e, para piorar a situação, caía uma forte chuva – uma tempestade. A menina não se incomodava com o frio e nem com a chuva. Ela já estava acostumada com climas gélidos daquele jeito, ou será que era com o gelo de seu coração? Não importava! Ela fora àquele lugar para ficar sozinha. Não que ela não se sentia sozinha em qualquer lugar, mas sim que o mar aumentava a solidão de sua alma. Sua eterna companheira, a solidão, a atraía para um buraco cada vez mais fundo...

A itako, apesar de tudo, gostava de contemplar o mar. A imensidão azul... Era tão solitária quanto ela. O misterioso mar, cuja beleza atraía muitos para a morte, era diferente para ela. Ela não enxergava a beleza de suas límpidas águas azuis, mas ela a sentia. A beleza do mar estava no fundo de sua alma e do seu coração. Por isso, ela poderia ficar dias ali apenas o observando. Eles se fariam companhia. Eles compartilhariam as suas solidões. O ruído das ondas do mar era suave música para o coração de Anna. Uma música triste e profunda. Uma canção da eterna espera – a espera pela vinda do amor... O amor que tocará suas águas e completará a sua alma...

Assim como a imensidão azul, Anna também esperava pelo seu amor. Todos os dias ela esperava que ele a notasse. Que ele enxergasse o seu amor. Apesar de sua postura fria e séria, seus olhos não mentiam: dentro de seus olhos dava para ver claramente todo o amor que ela sentir por ele! Mas, mesmo que ele a olhasse a cada dia, ela ainda não a enxergava... Não sentia o seu amor... E ela...Tudo o que ela poderia fazer... Era compartilhar da canção da eterna espera...

Anna fecha seus olhos e sente o suave toque das águas das chuvas na sua pele. Um toque que poderia ser confundido com lágrimas. Mas, Anna Kyouyama, a itako de gelo, não choraria por amor! Não fisicamente... Ela não precisava deixar suas lágrimas caírem sob seu rosto se a sua alma já estava chorando abundantemente... Seu coração estava constantemente apertado, clamando por um sentimento que talvez nunca viesse a existir... Seu ser estava gritando com todas as suas forças... Mas, parecia que ninguém escutava... O grito da sua dor não tocava a ninguém...

"_Yoh Asakura"._ O seu eterno amor. Único e verdadeiro amor. O homem para o qual ela entregara o seu coração... Porém, ele ainda não havia notado que carregava o coração da itako... Talvez ele nunca viesse a perceber todo o amor que a garota sentia por ele! Era um sentimento de tamanha grandeza que se tornava incomensurável... Sublime sentimento tão irônico que lhe sangrava a alma...

- _Por que você me olha se você não me vê?_ Perguntava a itako para o nada, com todo o desespero de seu coração despedaçado.

Para a total surpresa da itako, alguém se aproximava dela em meio àquela tempestade. A pessoa que ela mais desejava ter ao seu lado, mas que nunca pensaria que estivesse. Yoh vai se aproximando de Anna a passos largos, segurando um guarda-chuva em uma das mãos e um casaco na outra. O garoto, ao se aproximar, coloca o casaco sobre os ombros da itako e se posta do lado dela, a protegendo da chuva com o seu guarda-chuva.

-_ O que você está fazendo aqui?_ Pergunta Anna, sem nenhum sentimento na voz.

-_ Eu estava preocupado com você, Anna! Você saiu nessa chuva e não voltava... Então, eu resolvi vir atrás de você..._ Responde Yoh, com um tom de preocupação na sua voz.

-_ E como você me achou aqui?_ Tornou a perguntar Anna. _"Preocupado... Claro! A mesma preocupação que ele tem por qualquer um dos amigos dele... Nada além disso...",_ pensava tristemente a itako.

_- Não precisei sair te procurando... Eu sabia que esse é o único lugar para o qual você viria!_ Responde Yoh, com um sorriso gentil nos lábios.

_- Olhe nos meus olhos, Yoh!_ Diz Anna, em tom autoritário, mas suave ao mesmo tempo.

-_ O quê?_ Espanta-se Yoh.

- _Olhe nos meus olhos... O que você vê?_ Diz a itako, suavizando mais o tom de voz.

­-_ Eu vejo... Uma imensa solidão!_ Diz Yoh, ainda meio confuso com essa história.

-_ Apenas solidão você enxerga nos meus olhos?_ Pergunta a itako.

-_ Não! Eu não preciso olhar em seus olhos para enxergar isso... No profundo dos seus olhos... Eu enxergo uma imensa tristeza! Tristeza a qual você esconde de todos..._ Responde Yoh.

-_ Ah! _Diz Anna, desviando o olhar do garoto, meio decepcionada.

-_ Eu ainda não terminei, Anna!_ Diz Yoh.

A itako apenas volta a olhá-lo.

-_ Eu sei que pra muitas pessoas você é alguém que tem o coração de gelo! Mas, pra mim não! Eu sei que você é uma pessoa doce! Eu também enxergo essa doçura no fundo de seus olhos... _Diz Yoh, com um sorriso triste na face.

Anna continua olhando para Yoh, em silêncio, um pouco surpresa. Ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse enxergá-la dessa maneira.

-_ Anna... Eu queria sentir a sua doçura..._ Diz o garoto, corando levemente. Agora, o shaman olha para a itako de uma maneira diferente, um olhar mais terno!

Yoh larga o guarda-chuva na areia úmida da praia e vai aproximando lentamente o seu rosto ao da itako, enquanto a puxa pela cintura e a enlaça num abraço carinhoso. O shaman toca levemente seus lábios nos de Anna, beijando-os bem lenta e suavemente, de modo a sentir cada segundo da doçura daqueles lábios macios da garota... Bem devagar, o shaman vai intensificando aquele beijo, agora introduzindo a sua língua na boca da itako, a beijando gentilmente, tocando cada canto da boca dela, formando uma dança de amor! Aquele beijo suave e gentil vai, aos poucos, se transformando num beijo ardente e apaixonado!

Todo o amor que ela tanto desejava ela estava conhecendo naquele momento... Conhecendo e sentindo! Aquele beijo era o início da canção de amor... Um amor que duraria para além da eternidade...

-_ Eu também enxergo amor nos seus lindos olhos, Anna!_ Diz Yoh sorrindo, ao terminar de beijá-la.

**OWARI**

* * *

**Notas da autora**

****

Oiee!

Bom... hoje eu estava com uma vontade enorme de escrever um fic u.u"

Então... eu escrevi esse fanfic o mais rápido que eu podia... tbm porque já é muito tarde (4.32 da madru) e eu tenho que dormir u.u" Mas... minha vontade de escrever um fanfic foi mais forte que o dever de dormir... Milagre minha mãe ainda num ter vindo me expulsar do pc u.u"

Well... espero que vcs gostem desse fic "

Abraços!

Deixem reviews :)


End file.
